


breathe me in, taste my words

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Cute, Drabble and a Half, Fluff, Luke is crying, M/M, THIS ISNT AN MPREG STORY, he wants to be pregnant, its funny though, its not really that sad tho, luke is a cutie pie, luke is like a big baby, michael just loves Luke a lot, this is my first work on here alright dont judge my tagging, this is really bad because I wrote it while I was half asleep and high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Luke is really upset because he can't have a baby himself so he thinks adoption isn't special at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe me in, taste my words

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Make You Feel by Alina Baraz (it doesn't really have anything to do with the story I was just listening to the song). This is not an mpreg story! Luke does talk about wanting to be pregnant but it'll make more sense once you read it. Anyways, this is my first work on this website! I usually post on wattpad. Check out my Twitter if you want come say hi @whitevanscal :)

"Luke?" Michael calls out softly from the entryway, dropping his keys into the small table beside him. "I'm back," 

Luke sits up immediately, sniffing rather loudly and looking in the direction of Michael's voice. "Michael!" Luke exclaims in surprise, and he tries to hide the brokenness of his voice to no avail. 

The blonde wasn't expecting his boyfriend to be home so soon; he figured he had a good two hours left of crying before he'd have to clean himself up. He begins to hastily to wipe away the tears on his cheeks while simultaneously tossing all the used tissues into the garbage bin next to the night stand. 

"Ashton had to cancel, there was a family emergency or something," Michael calls out, not noting Luke's voice crack. As the elder makes his way towards their shared bedroom, only then does he realize he hasn't gotten a response. He furrows his brows when he sees the door shut, only a sliver of natural light showing from under the frame. "Hey, Luke? You in there?" 

Luke coughs, trying to cover up what would surely be an embarrassing squeak. "Uh, yeah," he says quietly, wondering if Michael could even hear him. 

Slowly but surely, Michael grabs the knob and pushes open the door. Luke is sitting uncharacteristically straight-backed, cross-legged in the middle of the bed. He's just staring at his boyfriend silently, not daring to move. Michael eyes him cautiously, taking a tentative step into the room. 

"Luke what are-"

And Luke loses it. 

The waterworks start right back up and suddenly the younger boy is a sobbing mess, doubled over on himself while trembling violently. 

"Luke!" Michael gasps, rushing to comfort the shaking boy. "Luke what's wrong? Did something happen?" He gets a hold of his boyfriend's waist, pulling him to sit upright before bringing him into a tight embrace. Luke didn't answer, only cried harder and harder with each stroke of Michael's hand down his back. 

"Luke you have to tell me what's the matter or I can't help you," Michael tries to reason with him, bringing a hand up to scratch lightly at Luke's scalp; just how he likes it. Luke only hiccups a couple times, feeling his tears mixed with saliva and mucus running off his face and all down to Michael's shirt. At this point, he doesn't care. 

"Luke," Michael says, his voice a bit firmer now. He pulls back from the boy and grabs his chin, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Baby, you have to tell me what's wrong. I want to help you, okay? I don't like to see you hurting. It hurts me too. You can tell me anything and I'll do my best to make it all better," he rubs a reassuring hand down Luke's arm. Luke coughs a few times, reaching up to try and wipe his face, before Michael reaches up and does it for him. 

"I- I want-" Luke starts, sobbing between each word. Michael looks at him expectantly, speaking up when he doesn't continue. 

"You want what, Lukey?" 

"I want a baby Michael!" Luke exclaims, burying his face back into Michael's shoulder. The eldest boy's eyes widen and he hesitates for a moment before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend once more. 

"Luke...I mean- that's definitely a big commitment...and a lot of money," he starts carefully, testing the waters a bit. He cringes when he feels Luke shake violently at that. "But it's something we can work on, yeah," Michael finishes, nodding a bit to reassure himself. 

Of course Michael wants to have kids with Luke! I mean, who wouldn't want to have kids with their best friend who they just also so happen to love more than anything else in the entire world?

But then, Luke pulls back and looks Michael right in the eye before saying: "But I want to be pregnant!" to which Michael can't help but to let out a laugh. 

"It's not funny!" Luke yells, making fists with his hands. Hot tears still stream down his face, but now more so in anger. Michael shakes his head, although he's still smiling softly. 

"No, no baby, I'm just laughing at the way you said it," Michael assures him. Luke still doesn't look impressed. 

"Hey, look," Michael starts, placing a hand right over Luke's belly. "It would be really fucking amazing to have a baby growing right here. I get that. And even though we live in the twenty-first century, technology isn't that advanced yet. So until that day comes, no matter how much it sucks to admit it, it's just not going to happen, sweetie," 

Luke frowns hard, his lower lip shaking as Michael gives his stomach one last quick press before leaning back a bit. His entire face is wet with tears and saliva; something that sounds really disgusting to some, but Michael actually finds quite endearing. "But I want-"

"I know, Lukey," Michael interrupts. "You will have a baby. We'll have a baby. We can adopt a newborn and he or she will be all ours and we can raise them however we want to, okay?" Michael strokes his thumb under Luke's eye, wiping away a single tear. Luke sniffs, not breaking eye contact. 

"Can we name it Yoda?" He asks quietly. Michael throws his head back and laughs loudly. 

"What if it's a girl?" 

"Emily." 

Michael smiles, his heart bursting with love and fondness. He leans forward, kissing the small grin right off of Luke's messy face. 

"Feel better now?" Michael asks, against his boyfriend's lips. He feels Luke smile wider than before, and he takes it for a yes as he kisses him again. 

"Come on, baby. Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Michael says, leaning back to climb off the bed. 

"Bath?" Luke asks shyly, as if he has anything to be shy about in the first place. Michael just beams down at him, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the bathroom. Luke sits on the edge of the tub while he waits for Michael to run the bath. 

"I love you, Mikey," Luke says softly after he's turned on the faucet. Michael nods, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the boy in front of him. 

"I love you too, Lukey. Forever and always."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr if you'd like haphazardlace.tumblr.com


End file.
